


Dear Dora

by is_this_thing_anon



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character writes an advice column despite being ludicrously unqualified to dispense advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_this_thing_anon/pseuds/is_this_thing_anon
Summary: It's not that Okoye isunqualifiedto give advice, it's just that her priorities tend to differ from those of the general populace.Brief mentions of: Peter Parker/MJ, (past) Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers.





	Dear Dora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

__~*~ _ _

> _ How do I tell if a girl is into me? She’s kinda weird, but in a cool way, so it’s hard to tell. Thanks! _
> 
> _ \- PP _

Stop being an idiot and ask her. If she likes you, she will tell you. If she doesn’t like you, then move on. Whatever you do, don’t freeze.

_ ~*~ _

> _Dear Dora,_
> 
> _My daughter has a rather ...unusual pet thanks to her father, my ex-husband. He and I still get along well, thankfully, and I don’t want to do anything that would jeopardize that, but the pet really freaks me out and I’d much rather she keep it over at his house instead of staying with her the rest of the week when she's with me. How do I let them know without hurting anyone’s feelings? _
> 
> _ \- ML _

Write back to me when you inherit a herd of your ex-husband’s war rhinos. If the pet is still small enough to fit in your house, it’s not that bad. 

_ ~*~ _

> _Dear Dora,_
> 
> _My on-again off-again boyfriend left me for my aunt, and I don’t really know how to deal with it. He’s a great guy, and I’ve always looked up to my aunt, but I can’t understand his decision and it’s made me feel like I need to make a change… reinvent myself in a way, to try to put it all behind me. What should I do? _
> 
> _ \- SC _

Shave your head and pledge yourself to serve your country. Men are a disgrace anyway.

_ ~*~_


End file.
